


【斯莉】哈利的后妈

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 灵魂互换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 点梗：伏地魔去杀波特一家的那一夜，斯内普去抢救莉莉，两人灵魂互换。就算互换了，哈利也要吃饭！
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

我有一句mmp不知道当讲不当讲。

西弗勒斯想。

他低下头，不知道应该激动的流鼻血，还是堵上那小崽子饿的半死的哭号。

那就，一起进行吧。

西弗勒斯斯内普，这一辈子第一次看到女神的胸脯，是在给她的儿子喂奶。

莫装逼，装逼遭雷劈。

斯内普就是被雷劈了。

他为什么不听邓布利多的话好好做他的卧底，他为什么要偷偷关注伏地魔的行踪，他为什么这么聪明一下子猜出来伏地魔破解了赤胆忠心咒，要来杀莉莉？

还是脑子太好了，斯内普哀叹。

有什么猜不出来的？邓布利多早就告诉过他凤凰社有伏地魔的内奸，就邓布利多那个意识流的领导风格(他说了八百次了让邓布利多挨个拷问谁是卧底，吐真剂他出)，出什么状况他都不意外，但你也不要拿我莉莉的命开玩笑吧。

于是他来了，他在死咒乱飞的时候冲进了波特老宅，当时的波特老宅就像一家非法烟花作坊，炸的一塌糊涂。他什么都没看见，只看见了莉莉，他扑了过去，然后就昏了过去。

他是被涨奶涨醒的。

那种奇妙的感觉如何形容？膨胀？充盈？水满则溢？反正他从来没有体验过。

“天啊，莉莉，你终于醒了，你一定要节哀，太悲伤了会回奶。”麦格教授略略不好意思地说着不符合她人设的台词。虽然麦格没有孩子，但她有很多弟妹，倒是懂一点哺乳期这件事。詹姆死了，但你要坚强！

什么什么？怎么了？斯内普眨巴眼睛。

一个嗷嗷大哭的肉团子被塞给了他，他手一抖，差点把这玩意儿掉地上。

“哈利饿了，他不吃别的东西。”麦格说完了就出去了，她怕莉莉不好意思。

一岁多的哈利已经快要能走路了，他闻到了熟悉的奶香。一边伸出了小手，一边哭的更大声了。他受了惊吓，不管是母乳还是安抚物，都是他现在急需的。

而斯内普在看见浑圆雪白涨奶涨得沉甸甸的伟大乳房之后，彻底石化了。

但很快，在被哈利一口咬住之后，他哭了。

不仅仅疼或者开闸放水的感觉，是他看怀里这个面目可憎的姓波特的小玩意儿，忽然自带了柔光。

他变成了莉莉，原来造屎机器在母亲的眼里自带十级美颜和可爱光线。

斯内普沉浸在奇怪的感觉里，没听到外面已经乱了套。

房门忽然被推开，他自己冲了进来，身上还穿着圣芒戈的病号服，头发油得贴脸，跑起来一瘸一拐。

“斯内普，你疯了？？”麦格愤怒地挥舞着魔杖，用床单挡住了莉莉胸口的隐私。

斯内普瞪着眼前的另一个自己，如果自己现在变成了莉莉，那眼前的自己难道是？

“莉……”他的话还没说完，眼前的斯内普就石破天惊地大叫：“我的孩子，把我的孩子还给我！”

门口一群看热闹顺便打算保护莉莉的凤凰社们倒吸了一口冷气，眼神齐刷刷地盯着莉莉！

快！莉莉！揍他！

出乎他们意料地，莉莉没有否认！

她“心虚”的低下头：“好。”然后开始从哈利嘴里往外扯乳头。

哈利正吃到一半，坚决不撒嘴，他已经长了不少牙，咬人真疼！

“你轻点！”斯内普皱起眉头，有这么粗暴直接往外扯的吗？那是我的肉。

麦格的表情立刻很不好看了，而外面发出巨大摔门声的是卢平。

如果小天狼星不是被傲罗抓走了，大约会挥着魔杖把斯内普打破头吧？

“看来你们有话要说，”麦格冷哼地把其他人轰走，给他们关上了门。

奸夫淫妇呸，詹姆你死的好惨，你脑袋上好绿，波特家的祖坟都在冒绿光，我要去报告邓布利多。

“聪明的”斯内普这时候明白了：“他们误会了。”他指了指门口。

莉莉还没反应过来，他走近几步，温柔地触摸着哈利柔嫩的小脸，开始流眼泪。

虽然詹姆死了，但哈利还活着，感谢梅林！

哈利警惕地看着眼前陌生的叔叔，防备地把手放在了另一个大馒头上，这人不会是来抢奶吃得吧？

“你最好出去解释一下，”斯内普结结巴巴地说，“否则……”

然而陷入悲痛的莉莉根本不考虑那么多，她吸了吸鼻子大哭起来。

屋外八卦的凤凰社们被斯内普的哭声吓了一跳。

斯内普为什么在失声痛哭？他在哭詹姆？只有詹姆死了，当然他在哭詹姆！

有人提出一个新的观点——莉莉其实是詹姆和斯内普的代孕妈妈，这样就可以解释的通了，真是一段秘密又感人的伟大恋情啊。

麦格发绿的表情终于缓和了那么一点。

哈利终于吃饱了，但给他拍嗝的居然是那个抢奶吃的叔叔而不是妈妈，他挣扎了一下未果。但叔叔抱孩子的手法很舒服，哈利勉强接受了，趴在他满是魔药味的肩膀上，打了个哈欠。

“我们这是什么情况？”斯内普看着莉莉，战战兢兢，半天扣子都系不上，莉莉瞥了他一眼，冷静地告诉他，哺乳之后最好用清水擦拭乳头，否则容易皲裂。

“我也不知道，”把哈利放到摇篮里，莉莉动作熟练地拿来毛巾和清水，帮斯内普清理好了胸口，眯起眼睛看着他：“说吧，你一定干了不少我不知道事情，否则那天晚上你不会出现，也不会有现在的情况。老实交代，否则我就杀了你。”她用魔杖指着斯内普，“反正我现在用你的身体，进了阿兹卡班我也无所谓。”

斯内普可也不傻：“那你儿子就真的成了孤儿了，你打算把他留给谁照顾，佩妮德思礼？”

“少用这个威胁我！”莉莉生气地叉腰，MD她忽然觉得斯内普这个身体相当不错，她生孩子这一年这里疼那里流血没办法睡整夜带来的疲惫感，这个身体一点都没。她感觉自己可以一拳打三个德思礼。

“唉……我会告诉你的，”斯内普别开眼睛，“反正邓布利多都知道，他早晚也会告诉你的。”

莉莉抱住胳膊，凝重了神色，准备听一个漫长的故事。

但这个故事出奇的短。

“我告诉了黑魔王预言的事，黑魔王决定要杀你——你的儿子，我求邓布利多保护你。但那一夜我察觉了黑魔王的行动，我跟着他，来到了你家……后来我也不知道了，就这样。”

“没了？”莉莉挑眉。

“没了。”

“你——是邓布利多的人？还是神秘人的人？”莉莉抓住了重点，也抓住了魔杖。

我是莉莉伊万斯的人，斯内普想这么说，但他只是低下头：“我之前是食死徒，后来是邓布利多的密探。”

“哦。”莉莉吸了一口气，她看着眼前的自己，如果没有身体互换，她可能会毫不犹豫地揍他，或者抱着他大哭一场，但现如今这个奇怪的情况……

邓布利多来的时候，凤凰社们的狗血小说都写到第三本了，这跟斯内普进去就再也没出来有关系，所以代孕派有点点失望，绿帽派又一次占据了主流。

“伏地魔消失了，外面的人都在开派对，你们也去准备准备吧！”邓布利多这个借口很好，大家都欢天喜地地去买酒了。

“是我，”邓布利多敲了敲门，门里传来慌乱的声音，让邓布利多也有点疑虑。

莉莉“刷”地拉上了自己的衣服，她在教西弗勒斯“挤奶”，免得涨得时候，溢出来弄脏了衣服。

“都一岁了为什么还不断奶？”西弗勒斯烦躁。

莉莉生气地说：“我又不能出门，孩子喝点母乳怎么啦？”

“我要给他断奶！”

“你敢！”

但这件事怎么跟邓布利多说呢？邓布利多会不会觉得他们两个疯了？要不暂时保密？

“我们和解了。”莉莉跟西弗勒斯握了握手。

“那就好，不过西弗勒斯你还得回圣芒戈去，你受的伤——”邓布利多点点头，他虽然觉得怪怪的，但没发现什么异样。

“不——”两人异口同声地说，然后尴尬地互看了一眼。

莉莉此时绝不可能离开哈利，她才不要回圣芒戈。

她心一横，对邓布利多说：“我要跟她在一起。”她等着邓布利多拒绝。

但没想到邓布利多对没保护好她们一家心怀愧疚，他点了点头：“只要莉莉不反对——”

斯内普当然不反对，他被哈利吓死了，他一哭他就涨奶。

那感觉太酸爽了。

“那我们是不是应该——去个没什么人认识我们的地方住。”半夜起来奶孩子的西弗勒斯问莉莉，“这样下去风言风语会很多。”

没有奶但条件反射也起床了莉莉这时候才想清楚他们就这么呆在一起有多么暧昧，她看着哈利头上的疤痕，这是个勋章，也是个诅咒。她点了点头：“为了哈利，我们也该去一个谁都不认识我们的地方。”

想了一会了，哈利已经吃着奶睡着了，西弗勒斯轻声说：“你恨我吗？莉莉？”

莉莉想了想，摇摇头：“现在我是你，反而能想明白很多之前想不明白的事情。人们总说人生充满选择，其实哪有那么多选择，我们面前的路，一直就只有一条。”

食死徒自然会把预言上报给主人，而西弗勒斯也永远会为了莉莉付出一切。

“谢谢你，莉莉。”

“当然，如果你背着我给哈利断奶，我就恨你。”

西弗勒斯考虑明天去搞一瓶辣椒酱。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哺乳期常见问题

因为斯内普消极怠工，总妄想给哈利断奶，于是，非常理所应当的，他堵奶了。

好像胸口挂了一块大石头，沉甸甸的。

哈利今天只吃到了一边的奶，有点没吃饱，哼哼唧唧地坐在后花园玩俄罗斯套坩埚。

因为玩儿童扫帚很危险，容易摔断他(和小猫)的脖子，而西弗勒斯是个严谨的妈妈，所以他把哈利的儿童扫帚没收了。

哈利最近会走了，但还不会说话，Silly boy！

真不舒服，斯内普碰了碰，里面有个疙瘩，硬邦邦的，一边比另一边大不少，能看到绷紧的皮肤下蓝色的血管。他感觉自己可能有点发烧。

魔药大师并不太会处理这种状况。

他随便裹上一身衣服，把哈利丢给隔壁太太，就去了社区医院。

“这是什么？”邻居太太望着哈利手里的玩具坩埚。

“呀呀——”哈利不会说话。

这个社区的邻里关系不错，邻居家也有孩子，但周围的邻居都喜欢跟“长得严肃但亲切的斯内普先生”说话，而不是“长的漂亮但冷淡的斯内普太太”。

看来西弗勒斯变漂亮了人缘依旧如故。

是的，他们搬到了伦敦郊区的麻瓜社区里，装成一家人。这对一般巫师来说挺难的，但对他们来说没什么问题，毕竟在麻瓜界长大的。

只有邓布利多知道他们住在哪，其实除了避开风言风语，这也是为了保护小天狼星。因为小天狼星虽然因为莉莉的证词出狱了，但他表示要把奸夫的头拧下来当球踢。(小天狼星是绿帽派)

“所以，医生怎么说？”莉莉现在在霍格沃茨代替斯内普做魔药教授，头发顺滑蓬松，人气冲破了霍格沃茨城堡的魔法天花板，连斯莱特林的风评都跟着水涨船高。

“医生说……把淤积的乳汁吸出来就好了。”斯内普结结巴巴地说，其实医生还说，让你先生帮你就可以了。在那个没有吸奶器的年代，这是唯一的选择。

但不用明说莉莉也明白，“哦……我来？再堵下去你会发烧的。”莉莉伸手摸了摸斯内普的额头，有点热。

自己的身体，她并不会不好意思。

斯内普瞬间感觉自己的体温又升高了一截。他们虽然住在一起，但一人一个卧室，是一起照顾孩子的“室友”。

不是没有妄想，但斯内普需求很低，莉莉原谅他他就满足了，何况同一屋檐下，现在的生活他幸福的冒泡。

他并不知道既然他看哈利带了滤镜，那住在西弗勒斯身体里的莉莉看他，也带了滤镜——原来我在西弗勒斯眼里是这样的吗？一直在闪光。

虽然不能说已经从悲伤里走了出来，但现在忙碌的生活让莉莉很少能想起过去，不知道是不是灵魂互换的关系，她一想过去就觉得恍如隔世，一切都模模糊糊。

时间长了，她干脆就不想了，她有哈利就够了。

莉莉正在吃西弗勒斯做的晚饭，他手艺真挺好，不愧是魔药大师，火候一丝不差。

哈利坐在婴儿座椅里，往脸上糊自己的婴儿餐，为了断奶，西弗勒斯可是努力把婴儿餐做的好吃又好看。哈利是个快乐的婴儿，他的大脑还是土豆泥状态，有奶就是娘，换了芯儿的妈妈他喜欢，把“叔叔”认成“爸爸”也只需要几星期。

加快速度吃完了饭，莉莉把盘子丢进水池，挥挥魔杖它们就开始自由泳，哈利还在跟小胡萝卜棒战斗，一边吃一边玩，饭渣子掉了一地。

莉莉把西弗勒斯拖去了旁边的起居室，一歪头就能看到哈利，哈利却看不到他们。

“大方点，西弗！”莉莉拍了拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，“你发烧吃药的话，哈利吃什么？”

“不如趁此机会……”

“想都别想，邻居太太说哺乳到两岁是最好的。”莉莉伸手，“我帮你脱？”她不会不好意思，这是自己的身体，看了千百遍了。

你到底顶着我的脸跟隔壁太太聊了什么啊？斯内普心一横，眼一闭，开始算到哈利两岁还有多少天。

哺乳妈妈穿的都很宽松，莉莉毫不客气公事公办地把他的衣服扒拉到一边，开始充当人工吸奶器。

“嗯——”西弗勒斯一把捂住了嘴，这感觉跟哈利小崽子完全不一样，他瞬间涨红了脸，干脆闭上了眼睛。

莉莉抬眼看了他一眼，波澜不惊地加上了手，用手揉着深处那个疙瘩，发现西弗勒斯抖得更厉害了。

虽然莉莉的想法很纯洁，她也不会对自己的胸脯有什么反应，但她现在毕竟是西弗勒斯，一个二十多岁的素了二十多年的男性。

她感觉到了身体的变化，想要尽快结束这件事，于是吸得更用力了。

西弗勒斯闭着眼睛，咬住牙不让自己发出奇怪的声音，为什么明明是是一件事，只是换了一个人，感觉完全不一样，他心跳得好快，整个人开始发热，手脚都软了，似乎还想哭。

感觉乳汁的流量渐渐变大了，莉莉知道堵住的地方大约开始畅通了，她慢慢按揉着皮下的那个疙瘩，觉得它慢慢变小变软了。

终于，胸口的大石头变软了，西弗勒斯也快要熟了。

“好了，已经摸不大到了。”莉莉仔细了摸了摸，“不会一下子就好的，晚上我再帮你就好。”

西弗勒斯泪汪汪地看着莉莉，点了点头，迅速地把衣服拉下去。

为什么会觉得自己很有吸引力？莉莉看着眼前自动加了不少滤镜的自己，真漂亮，她觉得肚子里抽了一下。

而西弗勒斯则看到了“自己”撑起来的帐篷，他瞪大了眼睛，不知道该扭开头还是装没看见。

也不是第一次一柱擎天，莉莉对西弗勒斯的生理反应已经见怪不怪，她一般都会等它自己下去。

可是今天似乎很不凑巧，她的双面镜亮了，麦格的声音从里面穿出来：“西弗勒斯，不好意思打扰你休息，海格养的嗅嗅逃进城堡了，大约有二十多只，你最好回来一趟，否则明天就只能看到霍格沃茨的废墟了。”

收起双面镜，莉莉整理了一下袍子，愣了一下，“嗯——，我要回霍格沃茨一趟，你们一般怎么解决这个？”莉莉指了指下面，“我不能这么回霍格沃茨。”

脸不会更红了，西弗勒斯大脑还在单线程运转：“你闭上眼睛！”他伸出了手——反正是他自己。

等莉莉进了壁炉，西弗勒斯晃着手从盥洗室出来，忽然恍然大悟，刚刚应该去让莉莉洗凉水澡吧？可是洗凉水澡也太残忍了，还是——天啊，他刚刚做了什么？

哈利气鼓鼓地坐在花园里抱着他毛绒魔药瓶抱枕，他已经能自己从婴儿座椅上下来了，爸爸太可恶了，居然抢他的奶吃，他今天都没吃够！

“你怎么在这里？”西弗勒斯来把哈利抱去睡午觉

哈利不满地扯他领口，他要吃着睡：“妈……妈……”哈利的第一句“妈妈”是因为爸爸抢了他的口粮。

莉莉一边满城堡抓嗅嗅，一边魂不守舍，刚刚的感觉有点爽，她认真地想，而且这是西弗勒斯处理他自己的状况，也不算他们之间有什么，她只是替他感觉了一下而已。

嗯，没毛病。今晚或许可以再来一次。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来是个一发完，变成套娃了

西弗勒斯也不知道隔壁太太是干什么的，她告诉莉莉如果乳腺堵过一次就很容易继续堵，最好在每天睡觉前清理干净里面的乳汁。

莉莉觉得OK，毕竟哈利已经一岁半了，很少吃夜奶了。

所以每天晚上哈利在婴儿房里睡得四仰八叉之后，莉莉总会溜达到西弗勒斯卧室里，把在看书的他从被窝里提溜出来，掀他的小碎花睡衣。

“自己抓好。”莉莉坐在床边，西弗勒斯站在她身前，以他们现在的身高差来说，这个高度正好，眼前就是她的目标。

西弗勒斯自己抓着睡衣，闭着眼睛咬住嘴唇，尽量不发出什么奇怪的声音，也不去想莉莉在他腰上摩挲的手。有时候莉莉还会评估一下自己有没有下垂，颠那么几下，西弗勒斯快站不住了。

要说莉莉的奶量是相当不错的，她自己得努力二十多分钟才能吸干净。

不知道是不是睡前一杯奶，麦格惊讶地说：“西弗勒斯，你的脸色好多了，白净了不少。”

莉莉露出装傻的笑容。

麦格并不知道他们住在一起，她还以为邓布利多把莉莉母子保护起来了，她很尊重西弗勒斯的隐私，并没有追问他跟莉莉的关系。

如果只是这样，西弗勒斯还能忍，但是这样“清理”完，莉莉总会让他“自己”处理一下他的反应，这就有点累了。每天这样，它没那么敏感，时间也变长了，他手腕很酸。

“好累。”莉莉挥挥魔杖清理了一下，“今天炸了八个坩埚，送去医疗翼两个，这波学生绝对是最差的一届。”她拉上衣服，翻了个身，睡着了。

西弗勒斯瞪大了眼睛，不知道应该就这么睡在她身边，还是把她摇醒。

而且我的反应是处理好了，你的呢？你也是一个健康的成年女性好吗？你不觉得也应该处理一下吗？

拖着软面条一样的腿和燥热的身体，西弗勒斯去看了一眼哈利，给他盖盖踢飞了的被子(不是因为关心，是因为小崽子感冒了很烦)。思前想后，他躺回莉莉身边，睁着大眼睛三点才睡着。

凌晨莉莉翻了个身，把西弗勒斯搂进怀里，手无意识地伸进他的睡衣，揉了揉他。睡眠很轻的西弗勒斯睁开黑眼圈，哦，天亮了。

“西弗，你的黑眼圈好重，早点睡，别毁了我的美貌。”早晨莉莉喝着咖啡吃着松饼，伸手扒拉扒拉西弗勒斯乱七八糟的红头发，宛如一个嫌弃糟糠之妻的渣男。

腿一软，西弗勒斯哀怨地看了她一眼。

还好莉莉不是每天都睡在西弗勒斯床上。

但这样下去没多久，西弗勒斯脸上“欲求不满”四个大字可就太明显了。

虽然莉莉看不见，但斯内普家的邻居可不仅仅有知识丰富的邻居太太。寂寞美人散发出的荷尔蒙，能吸引来方圆十公里的单身雄性，连社区里的公狗，都爱往斯内普家门口跑。

今天西弗勒斯在帮隔壁太太带孩子，这个小女孩比哈利大十个月，正兴致勃勃地给哈利扎辫子，她把所有的玩具都给哈利，她把哈利当玩具。

西弗勒斯给魔药书换了一本麻瓜小说的封面，坐在旁边一边看一边考虑把地下室改造成魔药实验室的可行性。

“太太，你好。”斯文的棕发男人抬了抬帽子，“从你们搬过来我都没来打招呼真是太失礼了，我是住在对面的西蒙。”

“你好，西蒙先生，”西弗勒斯记得莉莉说他不能太冷淡，所以笑了笑。

男人眼睛一亮：“叫我西蒙就好，你先生平时不在家吗？平时总看见你一个人，有什么体力活叫我就行。”

西弗勒斯心说我用魔杖可以搬走一头大象，他不知道该回应什么，只好笑得更大一点。

啊，美人对我有意思，男人对西弗勒斯眨眨眼：“对了，我昨天在市里买了很多馅饼，我‘一个人’实在吃不了，一定要帮我消化一些，千万不要拒绝。”

隔壁太太送的东西莉莉都收下了，西弗勒斯想，这应该属于礼貌，于是他收下了那些咸牛肉馅饼。

周末终于可以休息了，莉莉睡到日上三竿才起来，她在家里转了转，发现家里塞满了不认识东西，食物，咖啡，水果，小说，居然还有一台陌生的除草机。

“西弗？这些东西是你买的吗？”莉莉疑惑地问，西弗勒斯并不是爱逛街买东西的人啊。

西弗勒斯正在准备中午的炖菜，摇晃着魔杖切土豆：“哦，是别人送的，你不是说邻居的礼尚往来不能拒绝吗？”

“什么？谁送的？”莉莉挑起了眉毛。

“西蒙先生，杰克先生，汉斯先生，威廉先生……”西弗勒斯记忆力很好，他记得清清楚楚这些东西来自谁。

莉莉疑惑地眨眨眼，她不记得这些先生，是邻居吗？

忽然想起哈利的牛奶还没拿，西弗勒斯在围裙上擦擦手就去门口拿牛奶，半天没回来。

莉莉无意地瞥了一眼，就看到一个陌生男人站在门口跟西弗勒斯搭讪，西弗勒斯露出傻白甜的笑容除了点头，就是点头。

他不会不懂那是搭讪吧？莉莉仔细一想，也对，他能懂才怪。

现在西弗长成那样(不是自夸)，自己又跟他说要对人亲切点，还有……莉莉终于发现了问题，西弗勒斯牌的莉莉有种既羞涩又神秘的气质，别说那些野男人，自己看了都有点心动。

“我还得回去做菜呢，辛普森先生，”西弗勒斯指指屋里。

“叫我普森，下次我们再聊，我带了一些罐头给你，是试吃装，免费派送的。”辛普森把一堆罐头塞给西弗勒斯，意犹未尽地看着他的背影，真是位窈窕的美人儿啊。

虽然觉得不太舒服，但莉莉并没有说什么，她不觉得西弗勒斯的举止有什么问题，漂亮不是错，但这些男人蜂拥而至绝不是没有原因。

于是莉莉去西弗勒斯的药柜里拿了一点吐真剂，对付麻瓜，只需要一点点就够了。

西蒙先生是真的住在附近的，莉莉拿了一张白纸去敲他的门了：“问卷调查。”

西蒙先生开门的时候，手里正好拿着一杯茶，莉莉不费吹灰之力就把吐真剂倒进他杯子里了。

“为什么跟斯内普太太搭讪？”西蒙先生眨着迷茫的眼睛说，“她看上去寂寞又空虚，一副需要安慰的样子，我肯定她的婚姻不幸福，让这样的美人独守空房，她先生一定是瞎子。”

咦？西弗是深闺怨妇？莉莉回了家，没事就盯着西弗勒斯看。不得不说，他看上去不怎么快乐，但西弗勒斯不一直都这样阴阴沉沉的吗？

难道这其实不是阴沉，是“寂寞”？

或许自己可以帮个忙？

把炖菜端上桌，西弗勒斯走到门口准备叫正在后院玩泥巴的哈利回家吃饭，还没张嘴，莉莉就从后面抱住了他的腰。

“时间还早呢，让哈利再玩一会儿，”莉莉在她耳边说，“最近这个先生那个先生总来跟你聊天，不觉得有什么问题吗？”

“什么……什么问题？”西弗勒斯闻到莉莉身上的味道，腿就开始发软了，“莉，你要干什么？”贴的太近了。

“我觉得他们没安好心，西弗，他们对你图谋不轨。”莉莉的手抚摸着他的腰，让西弗勒斯呼吸急促了起来，他靠在身后自的怀抱里，心跳越来越快。

“什么？我不知道，那怎么办？我以后不跟他们说话了——”西弗勒斯踉踉跄跄地后退了几步，被莉莉拉倒一旁的沙发上。

“因为你看上去很不满足，西弗，”莉莉低声说，“是不是？”

是的是的是的！西弗勒斯在心里大叫，你终于发现了！可是他不敢说。

“我应该处理我自己的问题，对吧？”莉莉把西弗勒斯抱在怀里，手指滑到他衣服里，在他两腿之间寻找着某个按钮，“是这里吗？腿再分开点。哦，西弗，你已经湿透了。”

“嗯～天啊，梅林——”西弗勒斯从来没有体验过这种感觉，他好像暴风雨中的一条鱼，身不由己地随着波浪越来越高，最终被汹涌的浪花抛到空中，被闪电击中了……他眼前一片空白，时间空间都消失了。

“妈妈？”哈利奇怪地左看右看，妈妈呢？

“妈妈太累了，去休息了，中午你跟爸爸一起午睡好吗？”莉莉给了哈利一大盘子炖菜。

“嗯嗯。”哈利愉快地点点头，开始进攻他面前炖的烂糊糊的美味。

莉莉笑了笑，摸了摸哈利的大头。

让哈利吃着，她去看西弗勒斯：“好点了吗？去吃点东西？”西弗勒斯太敏感了，他晕过去了，只是手指而已啊。

睁开眼看着她，西弗勒斯的眼睛还湿漉漉的，让她想起刚刚的香艳。

“嗯，以后想要就说，”莉莉低头在他额头上亲了一下，“我会处理的，毕竟我们还要一起照顾哈利到他成年。”

“只是这样吗？”西弗勒斯低声说。

“什么？”莉莉愣了一下。

西弗勒斯拉了她一把，给了她一个热烈的，奇妙的，绝对不属于朋友之间的，让她没办法回餐桌的吻。莉莉终于知道为什么那些先生都被西弗勒斯所迷惑，他是那么青涩又天真，却又热辣而性感。

蛇并非总是躲在黑暗的角落里，它一旦感到你靠近的热量，会主动咬你的。


	4. Chapter 4

满足与不满足似乎能够散发出完全不同的荷尔蒙，西弗勒斯舒畅之后，莉莉又主动带他去街上转了几圈，把“夫妻不合”的谣言统统碾碎在腰间的手上，可怜的邻居先生们伤心了好久好久。

但他们并没有真的做什么，互做“手工活”在其他人看来已经足够定性，但对他们来说，本来解决的就是自己的问题。

偶尔激情燃烧冲毁理智，他们也会亲吻，但这又能代表什么呢？看着对方像照镜子，西弗勒斯都不敢说自己爱这样的莉莉，很像是一种自恋宣言。

但随着哈利宝贝两岁生日的到来，西弗勒斯迎来了一场严峻的考验。

不是断奶！

“小天狼星和卢平想要给哈利过生日，我觉得不应该拒绝，哈利也应该知道有很多人爱着他。”邓布利多大吃西弗勒斯做的奶油杏仁糖，哈利在西弗勒斯怀里瞪大了眼睛——妈！有人抢我糖！

“所以……”西弗勒斯心说关我屁事。

“所以你得带着哈利跟他们过生日，总不可能让莉莉去，去了第一时间他们就会打起来。”邓布利多又吃了一把糖，哈利开始在大绿眼睛里积蓄眼泪。

“什么？”西弗勒斯不满地大叫，“跟谁？跟小天狼星那个疯子？跟卢平那个狼人？”

此时哈利也用手指指着邓布利多开始大哭——妈妈一天才让我吃一块，你个臭老头吃了一盘！

当然，哈利话还是说的不是很利索，他磕磕巴巴地边哭边说：“糖……糖没了……”邓布利多一愣，嘴里的糖立刻不甜了。

“哎呀呀，你快哄哈利吧，我走了。”邓布利多才不管西弗勒斯答应还是拒绝，转身就走了。

晚上，哄哈利睡着了之后，西弗勒斯不情不愿告诉了莉莉这件事。

“我觉得没必要。”他说。

“西里斯是哈利的教父，他想见哈利无可厚非，你也没必要很紧张。”莉莉耸耸肩，给西弗勒斯脑袋上倒上洗发香波。莉莉现在监督西弗勒斯每天洗头。

“我才不紧张，我是讨厌他们！讨厌！小天狼星对我干过什么你又不是不知道！”西弗勒斯大叫，哎呦，洗发水进眼睛了。

“但你现在是我呀，他们能怎么你？”莉莉递给西弗勒斯一块毛巾，“要我给你讲讲之前的事情吗？”

西弗勒斯才不想听那些事，他在心里坚持哈利是莉莉感天而孕生的救世主，这样哈利在他心里立刻变得可爱了。(他驯服头发的小咒语已经快要完成了)

“不过，其实我自从交换后脑子就乱糟糟的，之前的事情都不太记得了。”莉莉说，“你可以这样跟他们说。”

心里灵光一闪，西弗勒斯眨眨眼：“要不干脆你喝了复方汤剂去吧，这样多简单啊。”

“倒也不是不可以，”莉莉想了想，的确是个好办法，复方汤剂她那里有现成的。

可惜不知道为什么，大约是他们本来就不是本人，复方汤剂对他们不起作用，喝了一点变化的都没有。西弗勒斯叹气。

“别太担心了，他们就算发现了也不敢把你怎么样，你现在是哈利如假包换的妈妈呀！”莉莉正在给自己解决，西弗勒斯魂飞天外，莉莉想了想，凑近了他，小声说：“你把这件事办好了，我奖励你。”

“什么？”西弗勒斯喘着，语无伦次地说。

“奖励。”莉莉把嘴贴向自己，西弗勒斯再也忍不住声音，哽咽着飞向天上。

为了莉莉的奖励，西弗勒斯决定豁出去了，不就是小天狼星和卢平吗？

哈利生日的当天，西弗勒斯给他穿戴一新，戴了一顶帽子遮住他额头的疤痕，抱着哈利来到了对角巷。

去麻瓜社区住之后，他就再也没来过对角巷了，啊，好想买黄铜坩埚啊。

哈利瞪大了眼睛，对一切都新鲜极了。

“莉莉！这里！”破釜酒吧门口，卢平看到了他们，立刻招手。

“哈利！天啊，长这么大了！”小天狼星有些憔悴，这一年他一直在法庭里来来去去，顶着布莱克这个姓，不相信他的人太多了，但仍旧英俊。

“嘘嘘嘘！闭嘴你！”西弗勒斯瞪大了眼睛，“不许叫名字，你怎么知道这条街上没有食死徒？！”

“莉莉说得对。”卢平踢了小天狼星一脚，对着哈利笑。

哈利看了看小天狼星和卢平，乖巧地叫人：“阿姨好，叔叔好。”他看到卢平的一脸疤，有点害怕，往西弗勒斯怀里躲了躲。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，阿姨？哈哈哈哈！”西弗勒斯哈哈大笑，小天狼星长的漂亮，又是长发，也不怪哈利叫他阿姨。

卢平愣了愣，莉莉一年没见变豪迈了啊。

“教父，我是你的教父，”小天狼星尴尬地纠正哈利。

哈利眨眨眼：“教父阿姨好。”

这下卢平也喷了。

两人给哈利买了很多糖果和玩具，还有最新的儿童扫帚，哈利见了糖和玩具眉开眼笑，只对着扫帚皱眉头。

“妈妈说了危险，不能骑，会撞死小猫。”哈利摇摇头，推开儿童扫帚。

“不是吧？你之前的信里不是说哈利很有骑扫帚的天赋吗？就像他……”小天狼星诧吸了口气，他不想提起挚友的名字。

“什么信？”西弗勒斯脱口而出，然后赶紧捂住了头，“那件事之后我的记忆力就一直很差，之前的很多事都忘了。”

听到这个，小天狼星扬起了眉毛：“失忆？呵呵，你不会从不跟哈利讲他的父亲吧？是啊，我还没问你呢，你跟鼻涕精是怎么回事？哈利跟他没什么关系吧？”小天狼星刚说完，又挨了卢平一脚，他疑惑地瞪着卢平，卢平气得翻了个白眼。

白痴，西里斯！哈利长得跟詹姆那么像你居然问这种白痴问题，你等着莉莉骂你吧！

立刻发现了卢平的小动作，西弗勒斯挑了挑眉毛，他是那种气到头反而会冷静下来的类型，他狠狠地盯着小天狼星：“怎么？今天是来审判我的？然后呢？判我的死刑，把哈利夺走？别忘了你怎么离开阿兹卡班的，别忘了建议换保密人的是谁……”

小天狼星的脸立刻变得惨白。

“莉莉！对不起，求你别说了。”卢平最知道小天狼星因为换保密人这件事多么内疚。

西弗勒斯冷笑了一声：“哈利，跟叔叔阿姨再见。”

抱着糖果很开心的哈利快乐地挥手：“叔叔阿姨再见。”

“莉莉，我们想陪着哈利去公园……”卢平试着挽回。

“下次吧，哈利要午睡。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说。

看着他们娘俩消失在路口，卢平拍了拍小天狼星：“好好一个生日，你干嘛迁怒莉莉？”

“可是她一点都不伤心，你看不出来吗？她说她都忘了，她一点都不伤心！”小天狼星捂住脸愤愤不平地说。

“西里斯，你怎么知道莉莉不伤心？伤心有什么用，她要照顾哈利，也还得往前走……你看她把哈利照顾的很好。”卢平摇摇头叹息了一声。

小天狼星只是摇头。

莉莉的壳子里是西弗勒斯，他当然不伤心，但他现在气坏了。

呵呵，你问莉莉跟鼻涕精是什么关系？是你心肝宝贝哈利的爸爸妈妈。

他忽然有了一种逆反心理，他跟莉莉，看来必须要更进一步了。

路边笑话商店橱窗里塞满了迷情剂粉色的小瓶子，魔法让它们闪着诱人的光，西弗勒斯停下看了一会儿，想了想，不，不用这个，他得让莉莉心甘情愿才行。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特供版哈哈哈多一点点字

幸福的哈利被一堆糖果和玩具埋了起来，他高兴地把糖小心翼翼地收到自己的小玩具坩埚里，满足地眯起眼睛。

霍格沃茨的教学非常忙碌，莉莉在家的时间很少，所以哈利没事接触的都是“妈妈”的爱好，随便翻本书，里面的图(毕竟哈利还不认识字)，不是奇形怪状的蘑菇就是长角的蟾蜍，但他也挺喜欢的。

虽然西弗勒斯很不高兴，但他还是做了满满一大桌菜，甚至还开了小精灵酿的红酒。今晚莉莉会“奖励”他，他也要开展自己的计划。

不需要巡夜，莉莉今天回来比较早，她一推门就闻到了饭香味，开心地眯起眼睛。

“爸爸——糖！”哈利抱着他的小坩埚跟莉莉炫耀。

“哇，哈利得到了这么多好东西吗？”莉莉抱起哈利转了一个圈，哈利咯咯咯笑得满脸通红。

西弗勒斯还在摆放碗筷，莉莉从他身后抱住他，下巴放在他头顶上：“今天还好吗？小天狼星没发现什么吧？”

“不怎么好。”西弗勒斯扭了扭身子，转身面对莉莉，“小天狼星还对我们的关系起疑心，他似乎怀疑你，我怕他想把哈利带走。”西弗勒斯当然知道莉莉最在意什么，他故意曲解了小天狼星的话。

“什么？”莉莉大吃一惊，“他凭什么？不是，小天狼星为什么要这么做？”

“你别忘了他有时候很偏激，如果我们的情况被他知道，他很可能有权那么做。”西弗勒斯轻声说，“他是教父，不是吗？”

“那我们应该怎么做？”莉莉皱起眉头。

“当然是不被任何人发现我们的秘密，莉莉，我们要团结一致，对内对外，我们都必须是一个人。”西弗勒斯的双手轻轻地爬上了莉莉的肩膀，他看着她，放柔了声音：“我们要照顾哈利到他成年，之后还有很多年，你不觉得我们应该好好规划这些时间吗？”

“你说的很有道理，西弗……”莉莉点点头，“的确，这几乎是我们人生的四分之一，是应该好好规划。”

“所以我们——应该先结婚。”西弗勒斯盯着莉莉惊讶的眼睛，“别急，不是魔法部的契约，是麻瓜的注册结婚，哈利三岁就要去幼儿园，之后还要去上小学，我想你应该不想让他在家里接受教育吧？虽然我教他没什么问题。但如果他要读麻瓜小学，就必须有符合麻瓜社会规矩的身份。”

“当然，当然要去上学，你说的很对，我们——是应该去注册一下，”莉莉恍然大悟，她跟西弗勒斯跟其他巫师们不一样，他们是有合法英国公民身份的，这也是他们能藏在麻瓜社会生活的便利条件之一，他们也应该让哈利拥有这样的合法身份。

“所以，莉莉伊万斯女士——我想你的身份文件上还是这个名字，请务必嫁给我。”西弗勒斯想要单膝下跪，但他被莉莉搂住了，跪不下。

“好，我只有一个条件，做我儿子的好妈妈。”莉莉眯起眼睛，“虽然是你先说的，但求婚得这个身体来，”她一把把西弗勒斯抱到了餐桌上，推高他的裙子。

既然已经有了婚约，那提前享受一下也不算什么了吧。

莉莉听到哈利在后花园跟隔壁小女孩嘚瑟他的新玩具和糖，一时半会回不来。

莉莉单膝跪下，把自己埋进西弗勒斯的花园里，探索他迷人的秘密，他认真思考未来的样子很迷人，求婚的样子，更迷人。

“哦，梅林……”西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，蜷缩起脚趾尖。

实际上，莉莉的“兴致”更多来源于这个身体，它一听到结婚就该化的化该挺的挺了。

莉莉现在很容易被荷尔蒙俘虏，他们才二十二岁，比十几岁时成熟，比三十岁有激情，其实他们几乎天天都做“手工活”，要不没办法睡着。

西弗勒斯提到结婚，莉莉居然第一时间想到“结婚”代表的“权利”——做什么都合法。而且是麻瓜的注册，跟魔法界毫无关系，没有人会知道，那些八婆也不会说三道四，却又理直气壮什么都可以做。

等哈利炫耀完糖果，糖果只剩一半了，他居然还挺乐呵，噼里啪啦地跑了回来，他饿了。

“咦？妈妈呢？”哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛，只有爸爸坐在餐桌边。

“额——嗯——你看你去了花园也不知道洗手，快去盥洗室好好洗洗！快去！”莉莉难得用这种口气跟哈利说话。

“好的。”

哈利去盥洗室了，西弗勒斯从桌子下面钻出来，擦了擦嘴：“我去楼上盥洗室。对了，还有那件事……记得对哈利说。”西弗勒斯说。

“我知道。”莉莉点点头。

从盥洗室出来，哈利东张西望还在找妈妈，莉莉咳嗽了一声：“哈利，你已经两岁了，是大孩子了，你妈妈呢，今天不小心，胸口受伤了，所以她需要养伤，你不可以再吃奶了知道吗？”

“受伤了？”哈利立刻紧张起来，“疼吗？”

“很疼，你不能碰。”莉莉点头，两岁啦，也该断奶了，以后那是我的玩具了，不是你的了。

楼上盥洗室里，西弗勒斯给自己的mm贴上两张创可贴，满意地点点头。激动人心的时刻终于来临了，哈利宝贝终于要断奶了。

“妈妈，疼吗？”善良的小哈利在盥洗室门外带着哭腔。

西弗勒斯毫不愧疚地骗小孩：“发炎啦，特别疼，医生说如果不好好休息，就得切掉。但如果哈利很听话，妈妈就不那么疼了。”

“我一定听话！”哈利大叫。

晚上，哈利果然乖乖睡觉去了。

西弗勒斯兴奋地等着莉莉，左等右等还不来。他等不及了，溜达到莉莉卧室，没人，又溜达到楼下，发现莉莉打开了电视，对着成口口人付费频道大眼瞪小眼。

“你在干什么？”西弗勒斯对着静音的肉搏画面大惊失色。

“我——研究一下技巧——”莉莉捂脸，她其实也有些紧张。

“别紧张，”西弗勒斯贴近她，“我可以自己来，你闭上眼睛躺好就可以了。”

“不要……”莉莉红了脸，“我也想试试……”

但她虽然这么说，还是被西弗勒斯压在了沙发上，莉莉一惊，只觉得一只小手在抚摸她的罩门，她立刻轻飘飘地全身酥麻，不知道该说什么。

西弗勒斯早就等了很久，手里的硬挺让他腿之间的花径更加酥麻，水意盎然。

“这一次我先来，”西弗勒斯哑着嗓子声音却更加魅惑，他坐了上去，两人的敏感碰到彼此，互相磨蹭着，两人都舒服得发出轻叹。

或许有挑逗的意思，西弗勒斯悬着腰蹭着莉莉，可越蹭越心痒，他自己反而红了眼圈。

莉莉的手在他腰间滑动着，然后向上攀爬，虽然是自己的胸，可是摸着却感觉很好，里面乳汁饱胀，似乎用一点力气就要喷出来了。

“我要进去了，莉儿。”西弗勒斯喘着粗气说，其实他才是被进入那一个。粗硬的顶端满满挤开他等候多时水汁四溢的内壁，两人都被触电一般的快感吓了一跳，被充满的花穴不住的抽缩把那坚硬绞的死紧。

有些疼，虽然两人“手工活”不断，但这其中得差距还是很大的，西弗勒斯想要喘口气，但别人忍不住了，那温暖水润的花径太舒服了，莉莉掐住西弗勒斯的腰，开始纵情驰骋，那感觉宛如陷入了极乐的棉花糖。

他真的是美好的宝藏，充满了惊喜。

不知道是不是灵魂互换引起的，他们能感觉到彼此的感觉，也就是双重欣快。那感觉无法用语言形容，只能说太过于满意而一次又一次

不知道谁用了一个放大咒，那张床变得无比巨大，他们不知疲倦地翻来翻去，这个累了换另一个，直到凌晨西弗勒斯在一次酣畅淋漓之后秒睡了，莉莉才挥舞着魔杖把一切整理好。

“今后也要合作愉快啊！我的老友。”莉莉看着西弗勒斯，嘴角不自觉地上翘。


	6. Chapter 6

小巫师经常无法控制自己的魔力，邓布利多很在意这件事，他最常叮嘱西弗勒斯的就是“千万别让麻瓜发现。”西弗勒斯也一直很注意。

但千防万防，防不住哈利对小姑娘献殷勤。

哈利今年三岁了，开始上社区的幼儿园，他跟隔壁的小姑娘最熟悉，也最喜欢她。哈利是个大方的孩子，有什么好东西都会分给她一半。

今年哈利的生日又收到了小天狼星教父一大堆的礼物，其中有一只很大的玩具狼，隔壁小姑娘眼睛一亮。

所以当西弗勒斯来到花园里的时候，正看到哈利把塞不过栅栏的玩具狼飘给隔壁小女孩，他手里的蛋糕差点掉地上。

“哈利！你在干什么？”西弗勒斯差点喊出飞来咒。

“恩？妈妈！”哈利欢叫着扭头，玩具狼掉在两家之间的栅栏上，“我在——搬运……”

“胡闹！你妈妈没教你不能老跟别人要东西吗？”西弗勒斯凶巴巴地把玩具狼扔过栅栏，对着隔壁小女孩瞪眼，“拿走拿走！”

小女孩惊恐地抱着玩具狼跑回了家，不知道为什么隔壁太太忽然这么凶了。

“哈利！”西弗勒斯皱着眉，蹲下对哈利说：“你不能把别人送给你礼物送给别人，这是不礼貌的。虽然你的教父有点弱智，买这么多玩具给你是溺爱，但这些东西也是他的心意，你送给别人他会伤心的，懂了吗？另外，不可以把东西飘起来！”

哈利似懂非懂地点点头：“我知道了，妈妈，以后不这样了。”

“好吧，吃蛋糕吧，你最喜欢的水仙根粉蛋糕。”西弗勒斯这一年开始用魔药材料做料理了，得到了味觉很有问题的莉莉和哈利母子俩的追捧，极有成就感。

晚上莉莉一回来，西弗勒斯就把这件事告诉了她：“没想到哈利的魔力觉醒的这么早。”

“是啊，那怎么办？幼儿园还去吗？”莉莉抱着另一盘水仙根粉蛋糕。

“我不太想让他去，但哈利很喜欢幼儿园。”哈利性格很活泼，喜欢热闹。

“那我再跟他说一下，不要让他乱飘东西。”莉莉三两口吃完了蛋糕，“他睡了吗？”

“睡了。”西弗勒斯点点头。

“那我明天早晨跟他说，”莉莉凑过来，“要不要一起洗澡？”她嘴里有蛋糕的甜味，西弗勒斯歪头看了她一眼，凑过去品尝那香甜。

他终于敢主动了，莉莉笑着低头回应他，甩掉身上的巫师袍。

浴室里春光无限，莉莉把西弗勒斯抱在洗手台上，让他看着镜子，从他身后进入。这是莉莉偶然发现的，因为这样西弗勒斯看到的是“莉莉”被“西弗勒斯”做到动情的样子，这个刺激西弗勒斯完全无法抵抗，他的反应几乎能把莉莉爽上天，后来他们干脆在卧室也装了大镜子。

现在他们搬到一起睡了，他们已经结了婚，没有举行仪式，只是去麻瓜政府注册了一下，官方信息上，西弗勒斯现在是“莉莉斯内普”，哈利是“哈利斯内普”，合法的一家三口。

但在魔法界他们还是路人，斯内普在霍格沃茨任教，莉莉带着救世主被邓布利多保护了起来，没人知道他们的关系。

看过哈利的只有小天狼星和卢平，也只有每年一次的哈利生日，小天狼星和卢平以为莉莉对“换保密人”这件事耿耿于怀，所以对西弗勒斯的黑脸也习以为常。

他们带哈利在公园里骑飞天扫帚，哈利玩得很开心，他的确有这方面的天赋，西弗勒斯越看越来气，回去的路上给哈利又买了一套儿童坩埚。

他认为哈利应该更喜欢魔药，似乎忘记了哈利并不是他的孩子。

当然，哈利很聪明，魔药也难不倒他，只是没过几天幼儿园老师就对西弗勒斯说，哈利口袋里塞满了鼻涕虫和青蛙卵，别的小朋友很害怕。

“他们害怕，我又有什么办法？”西弗勒斯说。

“额……”幼儿园老师没想到这么漂亮的年轻妈妈居然是个杠精，“毕竟鼻涕虫不是玩具，还有很多细菌。”

“所以蒸煮鼻涕虫是最基础的操作。”西弗勒斯认真地说。

老师张口结舌，根本不知道她在说什么。

其实，他们住的社区基本都知道斯内普先生的太太虽然很漂亮但很奇怪，好在孩子还是活泼可爱的。

只有隔壁先生太太完全不介意西弗勒斯古古怪怪，他们工作很忙，经常把女儿丢过来，所以两家关系还是不错的。

但如果哈利会魔法的事情被隔壁发现，那就有点糟糕，毕竟遗忘咒很伤脑子。

“一定要来啊，哈利是我女儿最好的朋友。”隔壁太太送来了生日邀请函，西弗勒斯这才发现他从来没给哈利举行过生日派对，果然对麻瓜的生活方式还是不熟悉。

“好的，我们一定去。”西弗勒斯接过请柬，哈利已经期待了很久了，他还亲手做了礼物——用鱼眼珠子做的甘草糖。

但事前还得叮嘱一下：“哈利，不要做别人都不会的事情。”

哈利乖乖地点头。

好在整个派对很顺利，很多男人的目光黏在西弗勒斯身上，他一个一个忙着瞪回去，哈利也很乖，跟一群孩子大吃大喝，拿着气球打来打去。

派对快结束的时候，隔壁太太很不好意思地对西弗勒斯说：“莉莉，不好意思，一会儿散场的时候还得麻烦你一下，我先生有个很着急的工作要赶过去，我收拾东西的时候你帮我招呼一下孩子……”

“没问题，”西弗勒斯点点头，“要帮忙收拾吗？”

“不用不用，只是简单的收拾，”隔壁太太高兴地说，“莉莉你真是太可靠了。”她就是喜欢莉莉的可靠，至于奇不奇怪，她一点都不在乎。

生日宴会散场之后，莉莉带着孩子在花园玩，天已经黑透了，花园里有不少气球，两个孩子拿着气球跑来跑去。

西弗勒斯百无聊赖地看着自家房子，哎呦，灯亮了，莉莉回来了，他对着窗户挥手。

“瘪了。”哈利的攻击似乎太强了，隔壁小女孩手里hellokitty的气球漏气了，这是她最喜欢的气球，眼圈立刻有点红。

“对不起，”哈利立刻有点手足无措，“别哭啊。”

吸吸鼻子，小女孩似乎想说没关系，可是眼泪稀里哗啦滚了下来。

“别哭，我可以把它弄好，”哈利急了，把瘪掉的气球拿在手里，那气球真的慢慢鼓了起来。

西弗勒斯根本没看见，他的心思都在莉莉身上，是邻居太太的惊呼声把他唤了回来，他一扭头，两个孩子手里的气球已经变得有两个人头那么大了。

眼前一黑，西弗勒斯立刻掏出魔杖，没办法了，“一忘皆空”吧。

可这时隔壁太太惊慌失措地叫道：“你在干什么，妈妈不是告诉你不能这样吗？！”

“我没有……”隔壁小女孩害怕地看着妈妈，气球“啪”地一声炸掉了。

“莉莉，”隔壁太太紧张地看着西弗勒斯，“我可以解释。”

“是我干的，不关赫敏的事。”哈利大叫起来。


	7. Chapter 7

西弗勒斯的演技非常好，莉莉的演技非常差。但还好，用西弗勒斯这个脸，莉莉只要保持面瘫就可以了。

虽然她有一肚子话要说，但在西弗勒斯一个眼神下，莉莉什么也没说，任由隔壁太太叫来了自家老公，惊喜万分地分享“原来你们家孩子也有超能力这件小事。”

“真是巧啊。”西弗勒斯咬牙切齿地说，他有一种不详的预言。

果不其然，隔壁格兰杰太太开口了：“既然这么巧，我们应该多往来，两个孩子本来就是好朋友，现在更应该多在一起玩。”

“我倒是觉得他们两个老在一起，很容易把这种不同寻常，当做正常，你也不希望幼儿园老师发现吧？”西弗勒斯尽量冠冕堂皇地说，他才不想自己家变成霍格沃茨幼儿园呢！

“这倒也是……”格兰杰太太叹了口气，“我真害怕，如果有人发现蜜恩与众不同，会不会把她抓去实验室研究……”

麻瓜想的真多，西弗勒斯在心里冷笑。

好不容易告别喋喋不休的格兰杰太太，西弗勒斯光速把哈利哄睡了，打算跟莉莉好好谈一谈。

“还不能确定那个孩子就是女巫，我们还是不要在麻瓜面前暴露身份的好。”西弗勒斯说。

“这个其实很简单，只要是英国出身的巫师，魔法部都有记录，我明天去霍格沃茨跟邓布利多教授确认一下就可以了。”莉莉轻松地说。跟怕麻烦的西弗勒斯不同，莉莉对跟她一样的麻种小女巫好感倍增。

于是第二天，西弗勒斯在焦虑中度过，他可不希望赫敏是女巫，那等于麻烦x2。而如果她不是女巫，他就要赶紧去一忘皆空邻居，可不能被魔法部插了手，魔法部是保不住任何秘密的。

好不容易等到晚上，西弗勒斯正把晚餐端上桌，莉莉回来了，她打了个招呼就上楼了，西弗勒斯丢下碗也跟了上去。

“你查的怎么样？是不是啊？”他一边推门一边问，正好看到莉莉手忙脚乱地把一个东西藏到了床底下。

“什么东西？”西弗勒斯疑惑地问，莉莉从来不鬼鬼祟祟的呀。

“费尔奇没收的违禁品，交给我了……”莉莉尴尬地说。

“什么违禁品？”西弗勒斯用了一个飞来咒，那个小盒子就飞到了他手上。

“别……”莉莉徒劳地挣扎了一下。

西弗勒斯看了一眼就把盒子扔了：“莉莉！”

“我也不想要，但因为是全新的，他们非要给我，”莉莉捂住脸，“说年轻单身男教授就你一个，要关注你的身心健康！”

西弗勒斯脸都红透了，他盯着地上那个男用的前l腺按摩仪盒子，很想用一个“神锋无影”。

“我本来打算藏到床底下，不让你看到，”莉莉小声说，“不知道为什么他们都默认你需要这东西，其实你不可能没交往过女友吧？”

西弗勒斯气鼓鼓地不说话。

“没交过？不可能啊，”莉莉捂住嘴，“你挺正常的啊 。”他们的夜晚都很愉快。

“如果你不再评价我的私生活，我也……”正准备冷嘲热讽的西弗勒斯忽然冒出一个想法，他皱起眉，奇怪地看着莉莉：“你是不是其实——打算用？”这说不定是莉莉买的。她得不到满足，所以买了一个玩具。

对呀，莉莉是女孩子，她应该更愿意被……而不是在上面。

“不是呀，不是，”莉莉拼命摇头，“真的是斯普劳特教授硬塞给我的！”

西弗勒斯忽然兴奋了起来，这不是他x莉莉的机会吗？“我们应该坦诚呀，莉，”西弗勒斯摇摇晃晃地靠近莉莉，吓得莉莉直后退，“你真的不想试试这个？我可以帮你……”

“不想……”莉莉觉得有点害怕。

莉莉反对也没用，这是西弗勒斯的身体，“我会轻一点的，”西弗勒斯搂住莉莉，拍了怕她的屁股。已经这么久了，他也不指望能换回来了，所以嘛，不要客气。

这件事他们折腾到半夜，一开始莉莉感觉有点疼，但西弗勒斯的确挺温柔的，连哄带骗，达成了目标(上学的时候要是他有这种手段……)。

那东西在里面转起来的时候，莉莉从皱眉到开始颤抖，“西弗，西弗，天啊……”她小声地叫，抱紧了他。

“什么感觉？”西弗勒斯坏笑着拨弄了一下，莉莉立刻一抖，他觉得莉莉这样的表现实在太可爱了。

莉莉说不上来，她只是软，一阵阵的，想要西弗勒斯抱抱。

“要到了你就说哦，”看来是挺不错的，西弗勒斯想，流出来的qlx液把他的手都打湿了。

第二天莉莉差点没起来床，她匆匆忙忙去上班了，腿是软的，早饭都没吃。

好丢脸，莉莉想，她从《预言家日报》里拿出广告版，准备买个差不多的东西回敬西弗勒斯，让他也尝尝滋味。

小赫敏就这样被人遗忘了，不过她很聪明，明白自己的特别不能被人知道，有她在幼儿园盯着哈利，这两个小人的魔力居然一直没有波动过。

“我妈妈说我是超能力，”赫敏摆弄着哈利的儿童坩埚。

“这不是超——能力，这是魔法，”哈利耸耸肩，“我是男——巫，你是女——巫。”他说这些词还是有点费劲。

“你童话看多了。”赫敏捂住嘴咯咯地笑。

“当然不是，”哈利想了想，拿出了他的儿童扫帚，“我骑这个给你看。”

“咦？这个扫帚可以飞？”赫敏睁大眼睛。

虽然飞不高，但哈利骑得非常好，小扫帚载着他在空中划过漂亮的弧线。赫敏眼睛闪闪发光地看着他，“我能试试吗？”她跃跃欲试地问。

“当然了，”哈利一直很大方。

然而赫敏不是这块料，她翻了几个跟头，掉了下来，手腕立刻肿成了大馒头。

正在做饭的西弗勒斯听到哭声立刻冲了出去，看到摔伤的小赫敏，他瞪了哈利几眼，拿出魔杖给赫敏治疗手腕。

瞬间手腕就不疼了，赫敏欣喜地盯着西弗勒斯的魔杖：“哈利，你的妈妈也是女巫吗？”

心里咯噔一声，西弗勒斯心说，大意了。

“当然了，我爸爸是男巫，我妈妈是女巫，他们可厉害了！”哈利得意地说，“我妈妈还会蒸煮鼻涕虫呢！”

赫敏立刻崇拜地看着西弗勒斯：“你妈妈好厉害啊！”

“赫敏，”西弗勒斯假惺惺地笑，“你妈妈说你也有特别的本事，让我看看呗。”

有点不好意思，但赫敏点了点头，她站起来跑到花圃里翻。大约也是找花儿或者树叶？西弗勒斯想起莉莉小时候，她那时候能让花朵在掌心开合，小仙女一样。

过了一会儿，赫敏回来了，出乎意料地，她拿了两只蜗牛。

“是这样，”赫敏把蜗牛放在桌子上，退开一点用手指指着它们，说，“砰。”

蜗牛瞬间炸的粉身碎骨。

西弗勒斯擦掉脸上的蜗牛肉，决定还是要把霍格沃茨幼儿园开起来。

“你这招太帅了，”他由衷地对赫敏说，“我教你蒸煮鼻涕虫，你教我这个好吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

花园里的蜗牛惨遭屠戮，鼻涕虫们也瑟瑟发抖，大约它们也安全不了几天了。

“太神奇了，你妈妈超棒，我妈妈只会拔蛀牙。”赫敏开心地对哈利说，“原来魔法这么有趣。”

“可是，蜗牛好可怜……”哈利觉得蜗牛太无辜了，他在花园给蜗牛建的小房子，最近里面已经空无一牛了。

“为了……奉献，蜗牛们也算死得有价值。”赫敏还没办法完全复述西弗勒斯的话，其实他说的是：为了魔法的推陈出新和永无止尽的探索，蜗牛作为实验动物算是死得其所。

但这个魔法应该算是黑魔法。

“一个爆破咒，太神奇了，我想我很快就能写出咒语了。”西弗勒斯跟莉莉说，“小巫师的本事不容小觑。”

可莉莉有些担心，西弗勒斯又接触黑魔法了，虽然是很稚嫩的小法术，他那样兴致勃勃，几乎是这几年最开心的样子，莉莉实在不想给他泼冷水，可她又很担心。

“这个咒语只能用在昆虫身上吗？”莉莉抿了抿嘴唇，很怕西弗勒斯给一个截然不同的答案。

“那有什么意思？”西弗勒斯挥了两下魔杖，牛排飞到了莉莉的盘子里，自动切好了，流着嫣红的汁水。

莉莉忽然胃口全无：“把人炸得粉碎？”

她的口气让西弗勒斯警惕了起来：“现在还不能……”因为他没写完，但他想要的的确是那个效果，就算用铁甲咒，这个咒语炸开铁甲咒产生的威力也会重伤对手。

“西弗！”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，“你在研究新的不可饶恕咒吗？”她的口气让西弗勒斯瞬间回到了五年级他们还没绝交但关系逐渐瓦解的时候。

“我没想过那么多……”西弗勒斯低声说。

“那就现在开始想！”莉莉的语气很严厉。

感觉被教育了，西弗勒斯不高兴了，他从来都是我行我素的人，小时候都不会被莉莉说服，何况现在。

两人最后谁也没吃饭，哈利跟赫敏抱着成人五分熟的牛排啃，呲牙一笑，满嘴血红。

不过敏感的小哈利还是感觉到了家里的低气压，他悄悄问赫敏：“我爸爸妈妈好像吵架了。”

“哦～那可真糟糕，不过大人的事情他们会解决的。”赫敏老气横秋地说。

说是这么说，但她晚上回家的时候，听到莉莉夸她乖，她立刻拉着格兰杰夫人的手对莉莉说：“我的任务就是让我妈快乐，我妈快乐，全家快乐。”

我也想要女儿！莉莉被震撼了，女孩子好可爱！正在拽猫尾巴的哈利背后一凉。

其实莉莉也不是没有为西弗勒斯考虑过，两人互换身体你中有我我中有你，又已经在一起生活了好几年，互相早就是世界上最重要人，莉莉很体谅西弗勒斯一个事业心那么强的人只能在家里带孩子的委屈，可是黑魔法……她叹了口气。

“赫敏真可爱。”莉莉一脸惆怅，“哈利你……”

受不了爸爸一脸羡慕的女儿奴嘴脸，哈利捂住耳朵跑回了自己房间，其实他总体是乖孩子，但离赫敏那种早慧还差十万八千里。

莉莉收拾了两个孩子玩得乱七八糟的房间，决定好好跟西弗勒斯谈谈。

西弗勒斯捂住被子似乎已经睡了。

“西弗，你才没睡。”莉莉很了解西弗勒斯是个熬夜党，她躺到他身边，“我刚刚语气要是很差，那我道歉，因为我很害怕，我很害怕当年害我们分崩离析的分歧还会出现，你看我们解决了一些，你努力了，我也都看到了，我很高兴，我们发生了一些事，我们结婚了，我们住在一起，我们doi，我不能说我不爱你，西弗……”

西弗勒斯猛地坐了起来，因为太吃惊，他差点掉到床底下去。莉莉在对他表白？

“莉？”他看着她，眼眶热乎乎的。

“你是哈利的妈妈，你做的很好，可你的头脑明明能做更多的事情。而我剽窃了你的工作，你的社会地位，你的人际关系，我知道这些对你很重要，你没有安全感，你需要肯定，我给你的远远不够。”莉莉恳切地说，“家庭主妇跟你波谲云诡的卧底生涯一比简直无聊透顶，但黑魔法——总让我感觉我会再一次失去你。”

西弗勒斯瞪着莉莉，声音都有一丝颤抖：“胡说八道，这几年是我一生最好的时光，我根本不怀念做卧底的日子，那没有现在万分之一好！你没有偷走我的生活，反而是我做了很多错事……”

“不要忏悔过去，”莉莉摇摇头，“我们要过好未来，珍惜现在，邓布利多说，黑魔王还会回来。”

“未来我也绝不会变，一直如此。”西弗勒斯热切地凑近莉莉，“我应该对黑魔法更慎重……我爱你，莉莉。”

他伸出手，找到了想要的，他们紧贴着，感受着火热，她一样很渴望。

吵架之后的激烈活动似乎特别有感觉，何况他们互相剖白了真心。他们是如此契合，了解对方每一个敏感，每一个凸起和凹陷，他们也有一些藏起来的小玩具，用来互相撩拨，西弗勒斯和莉莉缠到筋疲力尽，却都感觉意犹未尽。

早晨，莉莉用一些特殊的方法叫西弗勒斯起床，可惜玩过头了，不但没吃到早饭，连第一节课都差点迟到，这太OOC了，莉莉想，西弗勒斯绝对不会迟到。

周末，格兰杰夫妇加班，西弗勒斯幼儿园又开张了。

一排蜗牛趴在桌子上。

赫敏兴致勃勃地用小木棍戳他们。

脸上挂着假笑，西弗勒斯指着蜗牛：“今天我们学一点新花样——如何给蜗牛蜕壳。”

立刻高高举起手，赫敏大声问：“我们的爆破咒怎么样了？”

“你们现在还学不会，”西弗勒斯简略地说，“那是高级魔咒。”

根本不喜欢蜗牛肉乱飞的哈利松了一口气，但赫敏不觉得自己学不会，撅起了嘴巴。

蜗牛仍旧是最大输家。

西弗勒斯和莉莉感情又上了一层台阶。虽然身体吸引也是吸引，但总不如身心交融高级。

“怀念你的书桌吗？”莉莉把西弗勒斯按在他办公室那张旧办公桌上，哈利赫敏去上幼儿园的时候，莉莉开始带西弗勒斯出门，免得他在家无聊，当然最常去的地方还是霍格沃茨，“如果你想出门工作，我可以跟邓布利多商量一下，总有办法的。”变形术可以改变外观。

莉莉总让西弗勒斯扮成学生，她的身材保持的不错，穿学生袍子完全没问题，这样比较不显眼。不过他们大部分时间都是在各个地方乱搞 ，毕竟他们现在也不过是大学生的年纪。

只是——

“斯内普教授在跟女生约会吗？我看到他跟一个女生在一起。”

“我也看到了，似乎是一个格兰芬多。”

格兰芬多们纷纷表示很淦，到底是谁投靠了对家老大？


	9. Chapter 9

没有小天狼星挖不出来的秘密，他才不肯一年只看一次哈利。

抱着胳膊站在路边，小天狼星皱着眉头看着莉莉(斯内普)，她左手拉着哈利，右手牵着赫敏，像个拐卖儿童的怪阿姨。

“你这是……跟谁又生了一个？”小天狼星上下打量赫敏，这也太大了吧？但似乎并不像鼻涕精的娃。

“布莱克？你怎么来了？”莉莉惊讶地看着小天狼星，“你疯了？我们住的地方是秘密！”

“你叫我什么？”小天狼星记得莉莉一直叫自己“大脚板”，而不是“布莱克”。

斯内普一惊，眼珠一转：“现在说这个有意思？你到底为什么要来？要害我们搬家吗？你知不知道哈利也需要受教育？”

“我难道不能来看看我的教子过得好不好？”小天狼星大怒，“而且这个小女孩是怎么回事？你跟鼻涕精的孩子？”

这让斯内普脸红了，莉莉可没少跟他开玩笑，说要让他真的当妈：“胡说什么，这是哈利的朋友，幼儿园的同学。”

“叔叔好。”赫敏有礼貌地说。

不知道“幼儿园”是什么的小天狼星一脸不满地看了看小赫敏，撇了撇嘴，“不请我进去喝杯茶吗？”

一想起自己家里有多少“斯内普”的东西，斯内普就坚决地摇头，他把院门开了一道小缝，把哈利和赫敏塞进院子，自己堵在了门口：“你不能进去，这是邓布利多的命令。”

小天狼星嗤笑了一声：“我已经知道你们住在哪里了，你觉得你能拦住我？你在家里藏了什么不让我进去？”

的确拦不住他，斯内普想，他不能在麻瓜社区跟小天狼星比划魔咒，而小天狼星如果要硬闯“她”现在也拦不住，瞅了瞅小天狼星那接近一米九的身高，再看看莉莉这可怜巴巴一米六的个头，斯内普在心里叹气。

“想好了就让开，我不想吓着哈利。”小天狼星愉快地在手心里敲魔杖。

“我……我要告诉卢平！”斯内普脑子一亮，想起莉莉告诉他的一件事来，“那件事！”

“什么？”小天狼星愣了一下。

“当年你怀疑他是凤凰社奸细那件事！如果你硬闯，我就告诉卢平！”斯内普阴险地摇晃着手指，小天狼星瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地打了一个嗝。

这是他人生最后悔的事情之一，第一件事是建议詹姆用小矮星做保密人，第二件事就是当年怀疑卢平是奸细。

他不知道当时卢平在给邓布利多做狼人卧底，只觉得他有些事情不够坦白，疑惑越来越多，于是他疏远了卢平，也建议詹姆不要跟卢平经常来往。

这是一件多么大的冤枉，他不知道当年卢平有没有察觉到两人的冷落，但他被傲罗抓走到洗清冤狱，一直是卢平在为他奔走，当然，也多亏了莉莉给他作证。

想到这里，小天狼星觉得自己不应该不知好歹。他后退了一步，“我只是偶然路过。”

“你住的地方横跨整个伦敦。”斯内普摇摇头，“你该走了，我要去给哈利做晚饭了。”

“好吧，把礼物带给哈利。”小天狼星冷静了下来，他不应该怀疑莉莉，就像当年不应该怀疑卢平，“我走了，对不起，我冲动了。”

“没关系，”莉莉接过来礼物盒子，“不送。”

“莉莉，我……”小天狼星想说几句跟旧日情谊有关的话。

“不送，我很忙！”斯内普打断了他。

莉莉真的变了，小天狼星摇摇头转身走了。

还好他没蠢到直接幻影移形。因为邻居太太不知道什么时候回来了。

“哦～前男友？真够帅的。”格兰杰太太八卦兮兮地说，的确，只有小天狼星的外表才配得上莉莉这样的美人，可结了婚的太太眼光更加毒辣，“别心软，那人一看就是不会收心的浪子，不如你先生，又温柔又顾家。”

“当然。”斯内普点头，莉莉当然又温柔又顾家。

“不过真的太帅了，家里是不是有爵位啊，那气质可不简单。”

“哼，金玉其外而已。”斯内普翻了个白眼。

看着“莉莉”走进门，格兰杰太太忘了自己是来接女儿的，抱着脸幻想莉莉与那位帅哥当年的恩怨情仇，不过——要不要提醒斯内普先生情敌找上门来了呢？

晚上莉莉下班回家的时候吓了一跳，家里干干净净，自己的东西都不见了。

“亲爱的，你这是要把我扫地出门吗？”莉莉开玩笑地问，想起邻居太太的“前男友威胁论”。

“小天狼星来过了，”斯内普生气地说，“我问过邓布利多了，他下星期才能来给我们施保护咒，我怕小天狼星闯进来，所以你的东西先收起来了。”

点了点头，莉莉黏黏糊糊地去抱西弗勒斯：“辛苦你了，真没想到我们居然要防小天狼星。”

“你早就应该防小天狼星。”斯内普越想越气，“脑子里都是粪石才会听小天狼星的用彼得当保密人。”

不用说得那么狠吧，莉莉有点想要反驳，可这时候屋子里传来哈利的尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊——妈妈！妈妈！救命！”

两人急急忙忙冲进客厅，都惊呆了！一只吸血鬼脸色苍白地对着哈利露出獠牙。

家里怎么会有吸血鬼，斯内普立刻拔出魔杖：“昏昏倒地”。哈利在，他不能用黑魔法。

可是居然一点效果都没有，斯内普正准备扔神锋无影的时候，莉莉一挥魔杖，“滑稽滑稽！”

那个吸血鬼立刻变成了一只小蝴蝶。

“只是一只博格特啦，哈利不怕，博格特不会伤人的。”莉莉赶紧去哄哈利。

指了指地上的礼物盒，斯内普说：“小天狼星的礼物盒里的，他送这个给孩子？疯了？”

于是两个人开始一起痛骂小天狼星。(其实只是博格特发现了小天狼星包到一半的礼物盒，钻了进去。)

卢平今天也很疑惑，小天狼星干嘛追着自己道歉，又不肯说为什么道歉，导致卢平一晚上没睡着——小天狼星到底又惹了什么祸了？


	10. Chapter 10

会哭的孩子有奶吃，邓布利多一天不来给斯内普家施保护咒，斯内普就去霍格沃茨的校长室静坐，鉴于自己破坏力不强，后来他带上了哈利，看着宝贝哈利骑着儿童扫帚把邓布利多办公室的瓶瓶罐罐全扫到地上，他表示非常开心。

现场就像被嗅嗅翻过一样精彩。

可怜的邓布利多感觉“莉莉”有点创伤后焦虑，只好第一时间给斯内普家施了保护咒，用赤胆忠心咒把他们保护了起来，巫师们看不到房子，也找不到房子里的人。

得到了满意的结果，西弗勒斯带着哈利在霍格沃茨溜达。

“我喜欢这里。”哈利吃着邓布利多的柠檬雪宝，指着魁地奇场上飞来飞去的球员，“他们飞得好高。”

“但如果你碰见一个发疯的扫帚，你就会摔断脖子。”斯内普心有余悸地说，他第一次练习骑扫帚就碰见一把疯扫帚，对骑扫帚有心理阴影。

“哦哦，”哈利发出意味不明的声音，妈妈谨慎过头了，他根本不怕。

这时候魁地奇场上有个队员发现了他们，立刻飞了过来：“莉莉阿姨？真的是你？我还有点不敢认呢。这是——哇哦，哈利？！救世主？”

莉莉阿姨？斯内普一愣，这是谁？看上去三四年级，他不在学校之后入学的，一定是凤凰社谁家的小孩，嗯？红头发，韦斯莱还是普威特？

比尔韦斯莱看到莉莉迟疑地眨眼，知道她认不出他，心里有点难过，他一直很喜欢这个年轻的漂亮阿姨，甚至他有点暗恋她，毕竟她只比他大十岁。

“我是比尔——比尔韦斯莱，亚瑟韦斯莱的儿子。”比尔赶紧报上名字，“知道你没事我们全家都很高兴，嗯？哈利你想骑骑扫帚吗？”比尔接收到了哈利渴望的眼神。

“不……”斯内普说。

“我要！”哈利尖叫。

“不行，那不是小孩子玩的。”斯内普皱眉。

“比尔哥哥会保护我的。”哈利大叫。

“我说不行就不行。”斯内普看了一眼比尔，“对不起，我们要走了，哈利应该去魔药教室参观了。”

比尔疑惑地看着“莉莉”拖着哈利远去的背影，有一丝晃神，虽然还是很漂亮，但莉莉阿姨跟之前不一样了，他的暗恋怕是要结束了。

“魔药才是最棒的！”斯内普兴致勃勃地给哈利“安利”不同的坩埚和各种腌渍虫子。

哈利瘪着嘴，这好像是赫敏会喜欢的东西。【赫敏表示哈利你太没礼貌了！】他想玩扫帚。

“你们又来了，”莉莉的办公室就在隔壁，路过的时候一眼就看到了他们俩，她笑盈盈地站在门口，“哈利宝贝，霍格沃茨好玩吗？”

地下室的一颗小太阳——这根本不是“斯内普”，斯内普在心里翻白眼，莉莉的演技太烂了，他怎么可能这样笑。

“爸爸，比尔哥哥要带我骑扫帚，妈妈不同意。”哈利立刻告状。

斯内普这时候才感觉出不对劲：“哈利！不能叫爸爸！”哈利管斯内普叫爸爸，吓死人了。

“哎呦，西弗，不要这么谨慎啦，”莉莉挥舞了一个“闭耳塞听”，“你也不要太担心哈利，他现在正是玩儿的年纪，比尔是个稳妥的孩子，玩玩也没什么……”

“莉——”斯内普觉得这么鲁莽你这个人设OOC到家了，咱们应该好好谈谈，“哈利，你在这里随便看看，我跟爸爸要聊聊。”

斯内普扯着莉莉去魔药办公室“谈心”了，哈利怎么可能在这里呆得住，他看两人一关门，立刻往魁地奇球场跑。

“你这样就不怕穿帮？”斯内普皱眉。

“什么？怎么啦？我不是跟你一模一样吗？”莉莉眨眼。

看着自己的脸做出这么无辜的表情斯内普非常不适应：“哪里像？我到底是怎么样？”

“西弗嘛，是个嘴硬心软的人，表面硬邦邦，其实只是没有被温暖过，有时候会钻牛角尖，”莉莉凑过去，搂住他的腰，“他跟我很像，会没有安全感，会想要证明被爱，会想要证明被需要，又不想说出来，所以经常会闹脾气，之前我不懂，现在我懂了。”她凑过去表达她的亲密，她的手指知道如何让冰淇淋融化，她的手指知道如何讨好他，看到他难耐的表情莉莉就觉得很满足，她喜欢斯莱特林这种水平面下的汹涌澎拜。

被莉莉这样说好像被表白一样，西弗勒斯涨红了脸，他也很难抗拒莉莉的亲密，她对他来说就像理智无法抗拒的魅药：“莉——哈利在门口——”

“闭耳塞听。”

“天啊，”绷直脚背，西弗勒斯被她搅动得难以自持。

冲动的惩罚就是西弗勒斯整理好衣服出来，哈利已经挂在五十英尺以上的高空了。比尔的技术很稳妥，但两个游走球盯上了他，绕着他打，他忙着挡住游走球，此时此刻金色飞贼也来凑热闹，好奇的哈利伸手去抓这个闪闪发光的小东西，就没抓稳扫帚。

“哈利！你这一星期都不准跟赫敏一起玩过家家了！”西弗勒斯狂怒。

结果这一嗓子把哈利吓坏了，他一把没抓住飞贼，一头栽了下去。

想都没想，西弗勒斯一把夺过旁边人的扫帚冲上天去接哈利，他这时候根本不记得自己扫帚骑的不好，也不记得扫帚会发疯，他现在扫帚骑的好极了。

“妈妈！哇……”哈利一头扎进西弗勒斯怀里，吓得发抖，然后大哭起来。

西弗勒斯检查哈利的胳膊腿儿，恶狠狠地说：“哪里疼？活该！有没有受伤？？”

莉莉站在远处收起魔杖，她想跑过去，可她看到了卢平站在不远处，眼神充满探究，她把迈出去的脚又收回来了。

“你跟莉莉在办公室里说了什么？”卢平轻声问，“我不知道你们之前怎么回事，但你现在不应该再去打扰莉莉，你们不是一路人，你的存在只会让莉莉无所适从。”

“我想莉莉可以自己做决定。”莉莉皱眉，她不喜欢别人替她拿主意。

“她有时候不够明智，”卢平轻声说，“尤其跟你做朋友这件事……”

“莱姆斯，”莉莉冷声说，“你管的太多了。”

“莉莉是格兰芬多，她是我们的人，”卢平喜欢过莉莉，虽然这种感情早就时过境迁，但他也绝不愿意莉莉爱上斯内普，“不是你这种……”

“我这种凤凰社？”莉莉冷笑了一声，不想再理卢平转身就走，却被卢平挡住了：“不要去看哈利，他跟你无关，邓布利多相信你，我们不相信你，你不要对哈利假惺惺了。”

原来一个好人也能释放出如此大的恶意，莉莉有点懂西弗勒斯为什么跟掠夺者没办法和平共处了，亏得卢平还得每个月喝“斯内普”做的狼毒药剂。

“你先管好你自己吧！”莉莉瞪圆了眼睛。

晚上，哈利趴在西弗勒斯怀里，他一睡着就做噩梦，在梦里也挂着眼泪，所以要跟妈妈睡。

“嘘，”西弗勒斯对莉莉比手指，“哈利刚睡着。”

站在卧室门口，看着头发乱七八糟的自己，莉莉点了点头。

虽然情况很奇怪，卢平他们也是真的关心哈利，但莉莉又怎么可能远离哈利？谁也不能分开他们，梅林也不能 ，他们已经是一家人了。

或许他们应该联系得更紧密些，莉莉想，安全感是自己给自己的不是吗？


	11. Chapter 11

受了惊吓的小哈利暂时老实了，乖乖地搞麻瓜的玩具，对扫帚有了些心理阴影，也不吵着要去霍格沃茨了。

这样的哈利让人觉得很可怜，所以斯内普大发慈悲让哈利跟着自己睡。

莉莉倒是没有抗议，不过她半夜来捉人的时候都得担心别吵醒哈利。

算了算哈利也快要五岁了，幼儿园结束，该上小学了。(英国五岁上小学)

一开始西弗勒斯还有点担心哈利的学习，毕竟他自己根本没上过麻瓜小学，不知道里面教什么。但他很快发现自己根本不用操心哈利的学业，有人全管了。

“天啊，哈利，你居然还不会背字母表？”赫敏疑惑地看着哈利，“这可不行哦，我们不要看动画片了，来把字母表背起来吧。”

AABBCC，哈利跟着赫敏背字母表，真乖，斯内普做了一大杯果汁，给两娃解渴。

哈利挺聪明，但他注意力和记忆力都不如赫敏，好在赫敏很有耐心，一遍一遍的纠正他，哈利不乐意，可是又不肯在赫敏面前认输。

这时候壁炉冒出一股绿光，一捆东西掉了出来。

房子被邓布利多施了保护咒之后，猫头鹰送信就比较不方便了，所以斯内普买东西都是寄到霍格沃茨，莉莉会帮他带回来。不过这次的东西好像不是斯内普买的。

好像是月历和小纸片一样的东西，斯内普也不知道是什么，只是捡了起来放在一旁的桌子上。

今天莉莉下班比较早，哈利正在恶补动画片，赫敏终于回家了，他才有机会看电视。

摸摸哈利的大头，莉莉脱了外袍，转到餐厅：“今天没有学生关禁闭也不用巡夜，西弗，我买的东西呢？哦，在这里。这是给你的啦。”

“什么东西，”斯内普挥挥魔杖摆碗筷。

“排卵期试纸。”莉莉说。

稀里哗啦，碗都摔碎了。

“啥啥啥？”斯内普瞪大了眼睛，魔杖尖都发抖了。

“恢复如初，”莉莉一挥魔杖，碗们复活蹦到了桌子上，“排卵期试纸哦，亲爱的，你难道忘了？”

“什么？我以为你在开玩笑！”斯内普退到了角落里，莉莉前段时间是在床上说了几次奇怪的话，比如“怀个孩子怎么样？”或者“灌满了会有小宝宝”这类羞耻的话，但那不过是情趣吧？他从来没有细想。

“可是我好长时间都没用措施了，”莉莉凑过去，“你都没发觉吗？”

完全没有！斯内普红着脸看着凑过来的莉莉，他才不肯承认自己被莉莉碰到就理智全无，根本没注意什么措施不措施。

“可是这么长时间，你也没什么动静，”莉莉伸手捏了捏斯内普的肚皮，“我看书上说，做的太频繁了也不容易怀孕，因为会变稀呢，所以我们得计划一下！”

看西弗勒斯一副被吓坏的样子，莉莉拿出那些小纸片开始解释：“这个呢？是要放在……”

“为什么？”斯内普握住莉莉的手腕，“为什么要孩子？我们现在的情况已经很乱了，为什么？”

莉莉低下头亲亲他颤抖的嘴唇，微笑着说：“因为不想跟西弗再分开了，如果我们之间有了无法切断的纽带，那不管是谁，不管他用什么理由，都没办法分开我们了。我们的情况的确很特别，但我喜欢我们现在的家，西弗，你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，我很喜欢。”不知道为什么忽然很想哭，斯内普搂住莉莉的脖子，把眼泪撒进她的衣领，“我也不想跟你分开，我也想跟你永远在一起——哎？莉？你干嘛——哈利还在客厅！”

魔法可以解决一切，餐桌和灶台也是个好地方，可惜莉莉忘了他们怀不上就是因为做的太多了。

把西弗勒斯的袍子推到腰间，莉莉很快就找到了自己要找的地方，那里面冒着湿气与热气，她立刻顶了上去。

“腿，”她轻声说，把西弗勒斯的腿盘在自己的腰间，莉莉伸手托住西弗勒斯的臀部，这样她正要可以对准自己要开采的花园。

西弗勒斯的手很大，虽然他的骨架不算魁梧，可莉莉在他手里显得很娇小。她的小孔在他的粗大面前也显得很小，他的昂扬轻易地顶开她紧致的阻拦,一寸一寸地缓慢地向深处进军。

虽然用了魔法，西弗勒斯还是很紧张，又不敢出声，身体绞得很紧，莉莉轻声哄他放松，一点一点地进入。里面已经湿透了，越往深出越湿滑，他的紧张并不能阻碍她的进入，只是提高了她的快感，花径的软肉缠得紧密,像无数张小嘴紧紧地嗦着舔着那坚硬如铁，甚至有些被绞紧的微痛。

“你可真好，西弗，”莉莉低声说，这感觉每次都销魂蚀骨，她的硕大已全部顶入了他,当她撞在花径尽头的那块富有弹性的软肉上的时候，莉莉感觉出西弗勒斯抖了一下，她知道那是他喜欢的地方，于是她坏心眼地开始又转又蹭。

完全没办法抗拒莉莉，西弗勒斯闭着眼睛任她摆布，他的腿缠在她的腰上，随着她的动作上上下下，用濡湿肿胀的花穴套弄着粗大坚硬，他们的灵魂和身体已经不分彼此，他在取悦她，她也在取悦他，用最原始的方式。

捂住嘴巴，怕泄露太多欢爱的声音，西弗勒斯感觉那快感甚至绞得他开始疼痛，太过于强烈反而像是极乐的酷刑，他抓紧莉莉，吻住她，把压抑不住的声音堵在唇舌交缠之中。

“哎？谁知道男的那么容易被撩拨呢？”莉莉神清气爽地说，“毕竟我那么漂亮，西弗的理智顶不住啊，反正都是西弗的错，对吧？”

完全没用力，但现在已经脱力的西弗勒斯只想要一张柔软的床：“是的，都是我的错，你叫哈利吃饭，我要去楼上躺一会儿。”

“我以后会注意的啦，你记得测试后把排卵期标注到月历上哦，我还买了花型的印章，你可以盖上一朵花。”莉莉大声喊。

“闭嘴！”西弗勒斯捂住脸。

可是这种事忽然要减少次数可真的比戒掉火锅还难。

西弗勒斯开始在晚上睡不着。

莉莉则在走廊上走来走去。

“西弗？”她探进头，“它完全不下去，这正常吗？”

“不要跟我说话，”斯内普说，“出去。”

“西弗，反正不急嘛，下个月再开始也……”莉莉开始诱惑他。

哈利翻了个身，砸吧砸吧嘴。

“这小子怎么还跟你睡？”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，“我来把他丢回自己房间。”

斯内普无力地拒绝了几下，哈利就被莉莉飘回了自己的房间，哈利的地方就被莉莉占了。

“西弗——你这个表情好诱人。”莉莉才不愿意压抑自己的渴望，她想要他为她疯狂地着迷。

可惜哈利几分钟后醒了，开始大哭。


End file.
